


In The Rain

by itsbloodthatsredlikeroses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Juvia centric, Rain, backstory and history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbloodthatsredlikeroses/pseuds/itsbloodthatsredlikeroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia relives her dark past and nearly floods Magnolia in the rain. Woops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

Taking a trip down memory lane was the last thing Juvia Lockser wanted. Truly, she did not want to think of her past, of her time in the Phantom Lord guild but it wasn’t her fault her new guild; Fairy Tail, were having a celebration. It had been a year since Fairy Tails defeat against her old guild. She remembered it so well.

Her elite squad of The Element Four had a task. That task was to catch a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, Lucy Heartfilia. The rest of the guild was to distract the rest of Fairy Tail, Lucy had been visiting those who Gajeel, also a previous member of Phantom Lord had left in hospital. During that time, Juvia had made her strike with another member of the Element Four, the earth mage Sol and together theycaptured Lucy. Thinking back she realized how scary she had been back then. Walking around with her cute little umbrella, rarely speaking with her clothing that showed no skin, she was covered from head to toe. She didn’t look as scary as she knew she was, she had the power to make fierce stormy weather, to encase her enemies in bubbles of water and to create large tidal waves. She still has that power now but she now feels she has more control.

Listening to her new tiny guild master talk about how last year had been troubling for them, how the Phantom Lord had destroyed something beautiful that had been their first home and Juvia felt so uncomfortable. Everyone was watching the master speak respectfully so she kept her focus on him but let her gaze desperately try to find Gajeel-kun.

Gajeel-kun must feel as bad as she does right now. He was desperate to destroy Fairy Tail, despised the guild for no real proper reason. Maybe just because he had been an evil person back then, now he was different. He had friends here, even if he did not want to admit it. No one at the Phantom Guild was really his friend. He had been too intimidating to approach, even Juvia had been quite scared of him when she first started off in her previous guild. Maybe it was because he was so big and she was so tiny, maybe it was because she was a Water Mage and he was an Iron Dragon and well, that doesn’t really mix. Or maybe it was just because Gajeel-kun seemed to hate people in general and Juvia never really learned how to associate with people.

Her eyes finally found Gajeel-kun, he was leaning against a large pillar, no one was really around him. He had a blank expression and was watching the master, maybe looking to see if the master looked at him to clearly label him as one of the people who caused the destruction. Juvia herself was kinda worried about that too. She let her eyes travel around the room at the rest of the people who were watching the master.

Not too far from Gajeel-kun she saw Levy standing surprisingly by herself. She had her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she had her arms crossed and she kept repeatedly glancing at Gajeel-kun. With a slight drop in her stomach, Juvia remembered who it had been who got attacked and was the cause of Fairy Tail wanting to attack Phantom Lord. Gajeel-kun had attacked Levy-chan and her fan club. Fairy Tail had attacked in retaliation and Juvia had made her move against Lucy and then the true war had started.

Juvia was suddenly desperate for this speech to be over, she no longer wanted sit in the guild hall. She was remembering that day so well and it must have been horrible for everyone else. All that happened to her was that she got beaten in a fight but there had been a good out come in that fight, it brought sunshine into her life and made her realize that she was a good person. But for other people, a home had been destroyed, people had been injured and it had been terrifying.

“…I just want you all to remember, the past is forever in the past, but it is good to remember the hard times. We must learn from them. It helps us grow, never forget your bravery on that day. Never forget that we are a family and that you are all my children. Also remember,” Master Makarov stopped his speech and looked around the room, smiling softly at everyone, his eyes kind. “You can sell your house, but home is where people love you. Fairy Tail is our home, it doesn’t matter where we are, as long as we are healthy and together, we are a home.”

The applause followed by the masters speech was thunderous and she heard whooping and banging on tables. She watched Mirajane sweat drop as the master asked her to help him down from on top of the bar where he’d been making his speech. As soon as the master was down and had left and Mira began serving drinks again everyone dispersed.

Juvia was quite desperate to leave the guild to go back to her own apartment. She felt memories of that day coming flooding back. She had remembered so much that day when Gray-sama had sent her flying off into the air, the fall back making her realize that this man was going to most likely kill her just because of her association with her guild. A slight blush heated her cheeks as she remembered seeing her lovely Gray-sama for the first time, the thumping in her heart, her weak knees and the feeling of wanting desperately to wrap her arms around his neck and just hug him. In reality they ended up having a fight, he had been a lot more evenly matched to her skill then he had imagined and it had made him more and more attracted to him. In the end he had successfully defeated her but didn’t hurt her, he made her happy. He left her lying on the roof peacefully passed out until she awoke to the beautiful sun shining on her face.

“Juvia?”

“Juvia?”

“Oi! Snap out of it!”

Juvia jumped and suddenly her head was out of the clouds and she was back to reality, sitting in the guild staring off into the distance. Her head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice of Gray-sama. Juvia frowned slightly, she had been sitting next to Cana but she must of wandered off to the…Yep Juvia could see her sitting at the bar with a barrel of beer in front of her.

“Sorry Gray-Sama, Juvia was off in another world.” Juvia said, offering him a large smile and twirling her light blue hair around her finger.

“Hmm, well you want something to drink, Natsu, Happy, Lucy and I are gonna stick around for a while, you’re welcome to join us.” Gray-sama asked, his hands in the pockets of his shorts, his usual cold expression on his face but Juvias heart rate still sped up erratically like every time she saw him.

“Uh well, as much as Juvia would like too, Juvia thinks she should get going home, it’s been a long day.” She replied. Juvia just couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable, she knew everything was forgotten but she couldn’t help but remember Gray-samas anger at her when he first met her, Lucys anguish and from what she heard about Natsu during the war he had been the most angry out of anyone. Natsu and Lucy who had taken seats at the table across from her both gave her a slight confused expression and Happy was just knawing on some fish barely paying attention. Usually Juvia would never miss an opportunity to hang out with her beloved Gray-sama and Juvia didn’t mind hanging out with Natsu and Lucy either even if he was a fire breather and even if Lucy was her love rival. Oh and Happy was pretty cute too, Juvia really loved the colour of blue he was! Gray-sama seemed the most alarmed out of all of them.

“Uhhh are you okay Juvia? I’m buying the first round, Mira has that wine you like.” Juvias heart fluttered at the kindness he was offering her. Maybe he was being so kind to her because he saw how miserable she must have looked during the speech.

“Gray-sama its fine, Juvia has a headache and would very much like to go home, maybe some other night.” She replied quickly, placing a hand on her head and grimacing at him and standing from the table. She bowed her head to the other three at the table who all said good bye in their own ways. Juvia couldn’t quite resist placing a hand on Gray-samas arm, she fluttered her eyelashes at him and she watched Gray-sama roll his eyes at her constant need to flirt but she saw the amused look on his face regardless.

“Juvia is thankful for the offer Gray-sama, you are so kind and maybe I’ll see you late- GRAY-SAMA YOUR CLOTHES!” Juvia exclaimed, covering her eyes as, suddenly, Gray-samas shirt was gone and he seemed in the process of removing her shorts.

“GYAHH!” Gray-sama exclaimed and jumped back from her, looking around frantically for where ever he had misplaced his shirt, Lucy was shaking her head in embarrassment, Natsu and calling Gray-sama a pervert and a stripper, Happy was just laughing at Gray-samas misfortune.

Gray-sama challenged Natsu suddenly to a fight and it seemed that getting drinks together and Juvia herself was forgotten about when they got into a fist fight. Juvia sweat dropped and waved goodbye to her love rival and Happy and left the guild, the brawl and the sounds of Natsu and Gray-sama throwing each other around the room covered her abrupt departure.

She was so happy to be outside. Sometimes she felt so suffocated by the guild. It was a beautiful place and she was truly happy for everyone for being such accepting people when she and Gajeel-kun had first joined. She remembered her concern when she had brought up joining to Gray-sama when she saw him again on holiday with Team Natsu. She was glad when he thought it was an amazing idea. What he didn’t realize was that she also intended on bringing Gajeel-kun with her. But he needed her help and if there was one thing Juvia was proud of was her ability to help people truly in need.

Juvias walk home to her little apartment was uneventful, she walked quickly, desperate to get home and into bed, hopefully to sleep away her horrible memories of her childhood and the Phantom Lord guild. She truly wished she wouldn’t be so affected by the memories, she knew she didn’t have it that bad in her old life compared to others yet she was getting more and more down.

As Juvia reached her apartment she noted that it had started to rain slightly, the extremely sunny day had changed because of her. She smiled slightly because, it made her remember just how powerful she was, she frowned again though knowing that people at the guild would suspect the weather was her doing.

Entering her apartment, she removed her long blue coat and glanced at the time on the clock on her living room wall. It was still early in the day but she had nothing to do, there was no S Class quests on the board currently and she truly didn’t feel like going away on a long trip. She felt the need to either get away for weeks but also the urge to go to bed and never leave her apartment.

Juvia shrugged and went with her second option and undressed into a long baggy sweater, used her magic to fill up her hot water bottle with boiling water and closed all the curtains and blinds in her apartment. The only source of light was that she had a tiny balcony in her bedroom that could be opened with a sliding door, there was room for one chair there. Juvia sometimes went out there to sew, when she was on the phone to Cana, Gajeel-kun or Gray-sama or just when she wanted to sit and think. It was raining too much for her to go out there now. She groaned wishing she could make it stop because surely someone would notice someone was wrong with her now because of the damn rain! God she hated it so much!

Juvia was suddenly saddened further, she was starting to hate her own creation again! It was the first time it had rained in so long in Mongolia and she was already angry about it. She sighed and got into bed, spooning the hot water bottle and covering herself so that she felt cosy and relaxed. She also grabbed one of the many stuffed animals on her night stand and placed it on the pillow next to her. She felt relaxed and happier, ready to fall fast asleep, she watched the rain pour outside quite violently and smiled bitterly.

“Sucha gloomy day.” Juvia mumbled to herself and she felt herself drifting off.

_A young Juvia was perched in the back seat of a car, clad in a dark blue dress with lighter blue flowers with it, she wore also a white rain jacket and had a tiny pink umbrella in her lap. She was kicking her feet gently at the seat in front of her, giggling with childlike innocence, only listening to snippets of the conversation happening in the front seat._

_“I can’t believe it’s gonna be her birthday in a few weeks, nearly five years old.” Juvia heard a feminine voice say up directly in front of her. Juvia stopped giggling and strained herself upwards, the people were both talking about her obviously, she remembered asking these people that she’d want to go to the beach but they had said no, replying that it would be raining. Juvia was upset that it always seemed to be raining where ever she went._

_“Little Juvia-san, my little blue bird, what shall we get you for your birthday?” A man said, turning from the wheel to look at her, to give her a quick cheeky grin before turning back to the wheel._

_“I dunnoooooooo!” Juvia replied, feeling suddenly shy and excited at the prospect of presents and she saw the people exchange a look of fondness in the front seat. She realized that these were her parents. She also realized that this was a memory and she knew what was going to happen in the matter of seconds. Juvia wished she could alter the memory so that she could quickly tell her parents that she loved them and she wished she’d gotten more time. But she just sat there as young Juvia, who was just gazing out the window at the rain._

_“Bleu LOOK OUT!” she heard her mother scream and she turned her head quickly to see her father turn the car wheel furiously and suddenly they were airborn and Juvia couldn’t bear to keep her eyes open. She squeezed them tight and just pretended she was on a scary rollercoaster with her parents and that she’d been getting off it with them soon with her parents, then they’d buy her some mint chocolate ice cream and they’d take her home and tuck her in and her mother; Stormi would sing her to sleep. But this wasn’t a rollercoaster. And her parents would not survive._

_The next memory, Juvia found herself sitting in a hospital. She had gotten away without a scratch. She heard her parent’s doctor talking to a stern looking woman with her hair tied back in a bun. She heard descriptions of her parents magical powers from the doctor to stern looking woman, Juvia had told that doctor that her mamma was amazing with water and that her daddy could always heal her cuts and bruises instantly. She heard the doctor say that all her daddys magical energy seemed to be used up, most likely trying to protect Juvia and her mamma. The doctor grimaced as she said that impact had been too much for her mamma and that she had died instantly. All that was left was Juvia._

_The woman sighed and glanced at Juvia who was just staring at the both of them, having heard the whole conversation she understood. She was a smart kid. She understood what “died” met, she remembered when all her pet fish died but she had cried for days and days until her parents bought her new ones. She wondered if she cried and cried would these people bring her parents back?_

_“Little Juvia?”_

_Juvia was snapped out of her thoughts by the doctor who had crouched in front of her._

_“Hello…” Juvia mumbled timidly, she clutched her umbrella close to her, how she still had it she had no idea._

_“This lady will be taking you to a nearby home to stay until we can see if we can track down some family for you to stay with okay? I’m afraid it’s far too late for a little girl to be sitting in a hospital like this.” The doctor replied with a kind smile, gesturing to the woman who looked at her as if she was preparing for Juvia to put up a fight and say she’d stay here all night. Juvia knew her parents weren’t coming back, she knew herself that she had no grandparents, aunts or uncles that she knew of.. She had nowhere to go._

_“That’s fine Mr Doctor Man, I’m really sleepy and sad.” Juvia whispered and the doctor teared up slightly and she smiled when he patted her head and turned to the woman who managed a small smile down at Juvia._

_“I’ll contact you if any living relatives are found.” He whispered and the woman nodded, the doctor walked away and Juvia watched his retreating figure. The lady above her cleared her throat and looked at her expectedly. Juvia hopped off the chair she’d been sitting on._

_“My name is Juvia Lockser, it’s nice to meet you.” Juvia said, clutching her little umbrella. She remembered her manners and stood up straight. The woman didn’t seem that capable of managing a proper smile and seemed very posh in Juvias opinion._

_“Helga Montgomery thinks it’s very nice to meet you young Juvia, Helga will be taking care of you for a short while, you will be coming with Helga to a large building with lots of other children, isn’t that nice?” Juvia wanted to giggle at how ridiculous this woman seemed to talk but Juvia actually decided she didn’t mind it, it made her want to smile. She was nervous about the other children though, she never really talked to anyone but her parents._

_But she decided to trust this mystery woman and walked out of the hospital with her, unaware that she was going to be starting a completely new life._

_I hate these memories, please stop._

_She willed herself to wake up but she couldn’t, this was her torture for the bad things she did last year, for her life in Phantom Lord, reliving this memories would always break her for a while until she was capable to will herself to be happy again._

_Thankfully, the memory of her parents just seem to be fast forwarded threw, maybe it’s because she didn’t remember it so vividly. All she saw was herself, the kind male doctor who had treated her doctor, her Helga-san and one lonely uncle she had no idea existed._

_She heard that he was an S Class Mage in the Western Region of Fiore. He could control ice apparently which Juvia found fascinating. He was very handsome and kind and she wanted to go with him because after all he was family. But apparently being an S Class Mage was difficult and he wouldn’t be able to look after her. He promised he’d see her again if she trained really hard with her magic. Juvia was barely aware of her own magic, just knew she could make a water bubble around herself. Her uncle said that one day she’d be very powerful, he also commented that she was probably making the rain happen. Juvia remembered being upset that she could do that because no one was really fond of the rain._

_For the life of her, Juvia could not remember her uncles’ name, but he was kind enough to ask Helga to send letters to him at his guild and to inform him if her magic got any better so that he could visit her and take her to join tournaments. Juvia liked him because of that._

_When the funeral was over, she bid farewell to her uncle who hugged her gently. It felt so nice to bed held like she was truly a child._

_Just as Juvia was about to leave with Helga-san, she was stopped by the doctor._

_“I’m so sorry for your loss, I am truly sorry I couldn’t do anything better for your parents, I can tell you’re a great kid and that you’re gonna grow up to be a good person and an amazing Mage.” The doctor said kindly, he had something in his hand that, naturally Juvia wanted to see because of her child like curiosity. Noticing the girls squirming to see, the doctor chuckled and he handed her a tiny white doll._

_“This is a teru teru bozu doll Juvia! It’s a special charm doll to keep the rain away! They’re cute and very easy to make so I thought you’d like it!” He exclaimed, handing her the doll. Juvia didn’t know what to think, it kinda made her feel like he wanted her to try make the rain go away, but maybe it was just because she was mini Water Mage and it was a doll to do with her powers. She just grinned up at the man, bowed her head and said thank you and hopped into the car with Helga-San._

_“Oh isn’t that a nice doll? Isn’t Doctor Gray a lovely man?” Helga-san asked, looking at the doll that was being cradled in Juvias arm._

_“Yes he’s so lovely!” Juvia exclaimed and the rain that had been pounding heavily on the car windows, let up slightly as Juvia cradled her doll._

_Ah, yes his last name was Gray. Ha, maybe Gray-sama wasn’t the first man who brought lightness into my life…_

_Just as soon as she was thinking properly for herself, Juvia was brought to another memory, a few years later._

_Juvia was sitting in her own bedroom in the orphanage. After it became clear to Helga-san that Juvia didn’t seem to get along with the other children there and staying in a same room with all of them was resulting in Juvia getting bullied, she got moved to a smaller room across the room from Helga-sans._

_Helga-san didn’t understand why Juvia seemed to get sucha hard time, she would be watching the other kids playing outside in the drizzling rain and then they’d all just suddenly turn on Juvia, calling her a rain witch and that it was her fault they never got to have any fun. Helga-san could kinda see where the kids were coming from, being around Juvia meant constant rain and gloomy weather and they told her that. The more those kids told her stuff the more Juvia would wish she didn’t have her powers and she would making hundreds of teru teru bozu dolls in her room, crying for the rain to go away. What Juvia didn’t realize was it was that her negative emotions is what was causing the rain._

_Little Juvia was actually excited for once, in a few days it would be her ninth birthday and soon enough her uncle! He had be so pleased with her magical prowes. Because she had no friends (except for Helga-san), Juvia would spend all her time in her room sewing, practising her magic and reading on how she could become the greatest Water Mage to ever lived. She was so young yet she was almost able to turn her body into water!_

_But for now, it was a Tuesday, and a Tuesday meant Juvias weekly therapy session. Helga-san decided when she was nearly eight that she needed to start going to therapy. She understood why, Juvia wasn’t stupid. Juvia had been bullied so much by those other children that she had a hard time communicating socially, she could barely show emotions anymore because she thought if she stopped feeling the rain would stop, and that was not the case. She also began to resent her own magic but when her therapist said that her magic was a beautiful thing, she truly started to believe it. But she couldn’t let go of her sad thoughts, of her fear of being around people._

_With only one real friend who was an adult and had to be fair to the other children, Juvia felt alone._

_She only spoke in third person, she always had a blank expression and only smiled around people she trusted, she had an extremely wild imagination which to be fair present Juvia still has._

_“Juvia-san! It’s time for therapy sweetheart!” Helga-san called from downstairs, she smiled slightly and grabbed one of her dolls and walked out her bedroom door._

_“Have fun at therapy you crazy witch!”_

_“Try not to drown on the way there!”_

_“Sucha freak of nature.”_

_Juvia heard children calling bad things about her and just as she was about to go downstairs to Helga-san, she turned to the fellow children at the bottom of the long hallway who were being horrible to her._

_Juvia kept no expression on her face as she slowly began to walk towards them. The three kids, two boys and one girl didn’t seem that phased, they barely noticed her until she suddenly she cupped her hands together and they heard a wooshing of water. She pointed her two hands at the three children who were staring at her hands in amazement. She felt she had to say something, to make what she wanted to do official. She heard her name being called again by Helga-san but she decided she didn’t care._

_“Water Dome!” Juvia spoke with a large clear voice, the two boys ran quickly before they could be engulfed in the dome. Juvia cursed herself for letting them get away but she truly wasn’t that good yet with her dome, it’s what she needed to practise most. She watched as the young blood girl who had called her a “freak of nature” suddenly become covered with water, Juvia made the dome float in the air so that the girl was squirming in the water._

_Juvia decided she liked watching her squirm that she hated these people and she was glad she was suffering._

_She was concentrating so hard that she didn’t notice loud footsteps running up behind her._

_“Juvia!”_

_Juvia was shocked when suddenly Helga-san pulled her away from her fighting stance and pulled her back against her so that she fell right on her behind. She watched her water fall and the room suddenly flooded with water and dried onto the ground._

_The girl she encased had fallen to the ground and was breathing in air desperately, sobbing so hard that Juvia almost felt bad. Almost. The two boys were crying too, staring at Juvia like she was a monster and Helga-san was just at lost for words. Juvia had never ever attacked anyone. Helga-san glanced at Juvia who had now gotten to her feet, brushed dirt off the behind of her dress and looked at Helga-san with a blank expression._

_“I’ll be in the car.”_

_Just like that, Juvia was downstairs, had gotten an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen, got in the car and waited for Helga-san._

_The rain had cleared up, but the clouds were still there._

_Juvia found it terrifying that the first person she’d ever wanted to truly injure was a girl who only about a year younger than her._

_Her memories of going to visit her uncle were hazy, she remembered buying him a present and it got stolen and her misery had made it rain harder than ever before and honestly, she hadn’t cared one bit._

_She had been sitting on a fountain when she heard a boy complaining loudly and rudely about the rain, spiking her irritation further causing it to rain more and more. She remembered leaving the rude boy to complain to go and look for her things before she had to go and meet her uncle. When she returned to the fountain the rude boy had beaten up the person who had stolen her things. She thanked him profusely and boarded her train smiling like a fool. Her smile only got brighter when she saw the day had brightened too._

_A good memory, how rare, Juvia thought._

_Her memories continued on of constant depression of people commenting on the horrible weather, it felt as if people were insulting her even if they weren’t aware of it. Even though the rain was the cause of most of her problems she still loved it because it was a part of her! She couldn’t be blamed for her powers and she refused to let people get her down about them. Her powers are what kept her going, they made her happier then she could ever admit!_

_Years later she was a fifteen year old girl. Grown into her body, hair a dyed a darker blue then her usual light blue colour, styled into her curls and her skin extremely pale. She looked pretty in a sickly way in her own opinion, she thought she looked to pale and ill but whilst sitting in a little coffee shop in Oak Town, she was approached by someone who said that she had beautiful skin as pale as snow._

_That’s when she met her first and well, only boyfriend Bora. He had been so kind and for some reason she could not but her finger on so inexplicably charming. Juvia was pretty sure she’d fall madly in love with him and stay with him forever._

_Maybe it was because he was the first guy who’d ever given her a second glance and been kind to her. It shocked her, people never usually liked her and he was just so handsome! When Juvia met him she couldn’t help but put everything on hold._

_She had been looking at brochures for guilds she could join. That was one of the main reasons she was in Oak Town too, to go and have a look at the Phantom Lord guild but meeting Boru made her want to but that on hold and just way more time with him._

_He had been so fascinated in her magic, begging her to show him tricks and everything but every so often, he would complain about the rain._

_She desperately tried to keep him from wanting to leave her side and always planned dates that weren’t outdoors but it had been too hard for him to go out with someone as miserable and gloomy as her. For someone as sad and horrible to be around. Her dumped her soon before she turned sixteen and she had never made it rain as much as she did when she grieved for the first friendship and relationship she’d ever really had with a boy._

_A bad habit also started over her breakup with Boru as well. Her stalking habit. She followed Boru and his new girlfriends everywhere, making rain stalk them everywhere they went, often causing the bitches he was going out with to get drenched and come down with horrible colds. Juvia was so proud of her powers at those points. Soon though she began to get over Boru, all she really liked about him was how charming he was, she was about to leave Oak Town to head to Magnolia to have a look at the Fairy Tail guild and consider asking to become a Mage there when someone approached her who would impact her life more then she would like to admit._

_Jose Porla had found her a day before she was about to leave, she had been reflecting over the hard time she had during her visit to Oak Town sitting by herself in a church, praying that things would get better for her in the next down over._

_“Hello young lady.” A voice came from the door way startled her from her prayers. She looked towards him and was instantly shocked. She was meeting the master of the Phantom Lord guild, Jose Porla! She was so shocked that she instantly didn’t know how to form words._

_“May I speak to you? Or, well, speak while you listen perhaps?” He asked, beginning to make his way towards where she was sitting on a church bench. She kept her face expressionless and nodded as he leaned against the church bench in front of her. He was quite tall and intimidating but if for some reason he was here to make her an offer about his guild then she needed to look tough, she’d heard they only let extremely strong Mages into Phantom Lord. She’d heard rumours that it was a secret dark guild. She didn’t know why she didn’t mind that so much._

_“I can tell that you’re the one making the weather like this young lady,” Juvia did not like the way he referred to her as “young lady” but she let him continue. “And I know that you most likely know who I am, every Mage everywhere knows all the guilds Masters.” He looked at her expectedly and she nodded to him. He managed a very tiny smile, Juvia noted it made him look scarier._

_“I have a very elite squad in my guild you know? I have two men who have complete control over two different elements. One over Fire, the other over Earth, I am still looking for an Air and Water Mage now. I also have an Iron Dragon Slayer too.” Juvie sucked in her breath, an Iron Dragon Slayer? How impressive. She had read up on Dragon Slayers and thought they were fascinating, though she didn’t like the idea of having to eat/drink her element and then blow it back at people. Jose continued on his speech._

_“I know I do not know you, but I know for a fact that you seem to be a Water Mage.” Juvia frowned at this, how could he possibly know this? She opened her mouth and held up a hand to stop her. “I’ve had some of the other members of my guild following Mages who come passing by the town, to see if anyone could find the Water or Air Mage I’ve been looking for, my Dragon Slayer saw you making a large splash of water hit some a young couple and then saw you disappear as a puddle of water while the rain got worse. How fascinating.” Jose finished and Juvia felt like melting into a puddle on the floor but merely blushed, breaking her façade of having no emotion. How embarrassing, she cringed._

_“Anyway, I was hoping I could make you the offer of a life time, a young girl your age, sixteen? Seventeen? Joining the most powerful guild in the world, in the elite squad that gets to go on all the adventurous missions and the ones who get paid the most? How could anyone refuse?” Jose asked, he smiled at her so kindly that the extremely naïve side of Juvia told her to immediately say yes and thank him and dance around like a complete idiot. But the wiser side of her politely said that she’d rather take a tour of the guild and get to know the other people in her squad before she officially joined. Jose seemed slightly irritated by her answer but just let it go, he was too desperate to have her join to scare her away._

_She shook hands with Jose and promised that she would come see the guild the next day and he assured her that everyone would look forward to meeting her._

_You are making sucha mistake is all she could think to the past Juvia before she was washed into the next memory._

_When she first walked into the Phantom Lord guild, she was pleasantly surprised. She was greeted with some stares by Mages her own age, some of them seemed to smile at her welcoming, others turned their noses up at her probably assuming her to be some novice, others just surveyed her peculiar look with interest. People who looked to be older than her seemed to realize that she wasn’t just some teenager looking to join any guild she could. Maybe the master had mentioned her? Was she expected to be her? Where was she to go? Why was it so silent?_

_“Juvia, my child!” Juvia jumped as her name was called. She and the rest of the guild looked upwards. Master Jose was standing at the stairs on the second floor of the guild hall. Everyone was watching the man, he was staring straight at Juvia with a large and quite disturbing smile. Behind him she noticed three other men, one man with green hair seemed to be sticking up from the floor boards, his body bendy and disturbing to Juvia. The man next to him was very handsome looking in her opinion with black and white hair and face tattoos, but he stood with his arms crossed, a look of being superior to everyone around him graced his features, she decided the look of superiority did not suit him._

_The last man stood out most to Juvia. He towered over the master and the other men easily. He had long dark hair that was very spiky and thick. He had piercings and extremely tanned skin. His clothing was dark and he had a bored expression on his face but his piercing red eyes were gazing directly at Juvia._

_Juvia took a few steps towards the bottom of the stairs, her expression blank yet she maintained eye contact with Master Jose directly. She waited at the bottom of the stairs, expecting him to come down and meet her. Jose frowned. Apparently she was meant to go and up and meet him._

_She felt torn slightly, she knew that this guild was dark and powerful. But she also had a feeling she should defiantly stay on Joses good side. She wanted to make a name for herself she, she wanted these people to know that they couldn’t treat her badly._

_Juvia remained at the bottom of the stairs and waited patiently for Master Joses reaction._

_A beat passed. No one seemed to move a muscle, she could feel tension in the guild hall._

_Another beat passed, she kept her eyes on the men on top of the stairs, the tall man with the spiky hair and red eyes had finally shown some expression, his lips twitched and he smirked and glanced at the master beside him. His movement made Juvias eyes go to him. Their eyes locked and seeing his smirk, it made her feel as if she was doing the right thing._

_A booming laugh broke the eye contact of the two and Juvias eyes went right back to Master Jose. His head was thrown back and he was laughing loudly, the whole guild seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the master began to make his way down the stairs towards Juvia. She was actually expecting him to open his arms and greet her as an old friend. A part of her wanted that, she wanted a bond with her master like a father daughter one._

_The master stood in front of her on the first step of the stairs, a giant grin stretched on his face. He stepped down beside her, taking her pink umbrella from her hand and carefully grabbing her arm like she was a fragile doll. He began to walk her up the stairs. Mumbles began to break out from behind her. They reached the top of the stairs together, the three mysterious men stepped back from the top of the stairs and they all looked to their master._

_“Juvia Lockser, these are the members of Phantom Lords elite S class squad. If you are to join our guild, they will be your team mates.” Jose said, a kind smile on her face, gesturing to the men who seemed interested in their new team mate._

_Juvia bowed in their direction, still completely expressionless. She glanced down to the first floor of the guild. It honestly seemed nice. There was a bar where two men were serving people, they seemed to be exchanging witty banter with the customers. There was an elderly woman arm wrestling a boy about Juvias age, they seemed evenly matched. People were eating, talking, lifting weights and having magical duels. She felt like she didn’t really belong, but where could she find a better offer? If she stayed here she wouldn’t have to do the S Class Mage trails, she could just join and automatically become an S Class Mage just because of her powers which were elemental. These men that she would be paired with seemed alright, Jose mentioned that they needed to find one more elemental Mage. One of these men was an Iron Dragon Slayer. These guild certainly was unique._

_She whipped her head back to look at Master Jose._

_“I would like to join Master Jose. I want to become a member of the Phantom Lord guild.”_

_Juvia wondered if Master Joses face hurt from grinning so much._

_Meeting the other members of her squad, hmm, what an evil bunch we were, Juvia thought._

_They had found the final member of The Element Four within a few weeks of Juvia and soon all four of them formed a bond. Even though Juvia made it clear that she was not the most social person, sometimes her squad brought the best out of her sometimes._

_She remembered getting to know the Earth Mage of The Element Four squad first. Juvia had been sitting at the bar of the guild. Jose had permitted them to go on solo missions before they found their Air Mage. Juvia had been looking on the S class board and had found nothing of interest to her, Gajeel-kun had taken the only interesting mission so she had decided to look on the novice board and saw that most missions required a partner._

_It was not like Juvia really needed the money, Master Jose was desperate to keep his elite squad so he paid for their accommodations in whatever apartment they had wanted. Juvia had chosen a small apartment, she didn’t care much for where she lived, she never intended to be home much, she wanted to go and have adventures. Having adventures were gonna be tough when it seemed she’d have to wait for her squad or find a partner._

_Juvia sighed, perching on the stool at the bar, a glass of wine in one hand. Everyone was either away on mission or were just too intimidated to approach the cold woman. It was still her first few weeks at the guild and she hadn’t really gotten used to being around so many people._

_“Saluttt, Mademoiselle Juvia-sama.” A voice with a thick French accent from behind her startled her, making her flinch and nearly spill her wine. She frowned and turned around coming face to face with Sol-sama._

_“Oh hello Sol-sama.” Juvia replied smiling slightly at the man who was standing bizarrely, his head tilted as he seemed to be observing her. Juvia didn’t mind Sol-sama, he was near her own height and always addressed her with respect, he was really quite the gentleman but she was sure it was all an act. A façade so that no one would assume he was so powerful and truly menacing._

_“How are you faring this fine day, Mademoiselle?” He asked, taking a seat at the bench next to her, he raised his fingers to get the barman’s attention and gestured towards Juvias wine._

_“Juvia is… well, just…May Juvia be frank?” She asked, turning around to face him properly with her full body, Sol now had a glass of wine in his hand also. He furrowed his brows and leaned forward._

_“Well Juvia-Sama, you may be Frank if I can still be Sol!” Sol-sama exclaimed, beginning to laugh at his own corny joke. Juvia couldn’t help but giggle along, she also wondered if that was Sol-samas first class of wine of the day._

_“No, my dear please, tell me what troubles you.” Sol-sama then said, smiling genuinely at her and Juvia smiled back. She told him how bored he was of having no work to do just because they hadn’t found their fourth member. She was itching to show off her magic to the rest of them, she wanted to prove herself and wanted to feel like she properly belonged. Even though she had only been there a few weeks she felt as if she should have settled in by now._

_Sol-sama listened to her rambling, sipping at his wine and showing that he had complete interest in what she was saying. He frowned when she said she didn’t feel like she belonged yet but allowed her to continue which she was grateful for. When she finally ran out of steam, he interjected._

_“Mademoiselle, I understand you are anxious, Totomaru-sama and I are too, we just want to get to work and have everyone know that Phantom Lord is the best guild out there. But I do not understand why you would not feel like you do not belong? Non, people like you here can you not see? I enjoy having you around and if you want to go on a mission lets go on one! Let us bond the elements of Earth and Water, eh?” Sol-sama declared and he took a finishing gulp of his wine, slamming his glass down on the bar. “It is boring waiting around here, we shall go adventuring on an easy task! Maybe we should ask Totomaru-sama to join us, eh?”_

_Juvia was shocked at Sol-samas kindness, she knew he was a very nice man, he treated his team mates with so much respect and was very much the joker of the group. She defiantly felt the most comfortable around him. Maybe they should go on a mission together, along with Totomaru-sama so that she could get to know her team properly before their fourth joined them._

_“Juvia has decided she’d like this very much Sol-sama!” Juvia said, grinning shyly at her team member. Sol grinned wider and stood from his chair._

_“Well I’ll go grab a three person job sneakily from the novice board I suppose and you go find Totomaru-sama, I believe he’s upstairs speaking with the master. If the master asks, the three of us have decided to go and have a bonding session in a spa outside of town.” Sol-sama said to her quietly and she nodded along eagerly, she was glad he thought of that, she had no idea why their master didn’t want them doing missions without their fourth._

_Sol-sama walked away quite awkwardly, almost like he was waddling. Juvia giggled and quickly made her way to the stairs, starting to lightly jog up them. She felt like a child about to go on an excited trip with her family. She began to proceed with caution towards her masters’ office but sighed with relief when she noticed Totomaru-sama walking out of it._

_Totomaru-sama looked up and gave her a slight wave and looked at her with a confused expression, probably because she was bouncing up and down in her feet with excitement. She gestured with him to follow her downstairs._

_“Juvia and Sol-sama was hoping you could accompany us on a mission, just a novice one so that we will back tomorrow hopefully.” Juvia said, almost skipping down the stairs, Totomaru-sama trailing behind her. He frowned._

_“Lockser, we weren’t meant to wait until master said we could proceed with missions in a group.” He said and Juvia felt herself deflate. She really hated that he referred to her by her last name or else by quite childish nicknames. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed his arm and pouted at him childishly._

_“But Juvia is so bored and so is Sol-sama, we are tired of waiting! Please just one group mission, pleaseeeee!!” She whispered so that the rest of the guild wouldn’t hear, she made sure no one could see how childish she was acting except for Totomaru-sama, she didn’t want the rest of the guild to think she acted any other way than the Rain Woman they knew and feared._

_She smiled when Totomaru-sama actually managed a smirk at her and rolled his eyes. He seemed to be humouring her. A part of her said to use her feminine charms against him, to press her body against him and flutter her lashes, but he was a Fire Mage and she was Water, honestly not a good mix. Instead she just linked her arm threw his and washed away her happy expression and left it with a blank one._

_“Fine, one mission but if master is mad then you’re taking the blame you Cold Witch.” He whispered in her ear and she blushed slightly at how warm he was._

_“Whatever you say Hot Head.” She murmured back, she saw Sol-sama waiting by the bar, he looked over at her and grinned and waved at the two. She led Totomaru-sama to him and hooked arms with her fellow squad member._

_“Thank you for offering to walk Juvia home.” She said quite loudly, making sure some members of the guild knew where they were going so that they could report back to the master._

_“Anything for you Mademoiselle.” Sol-sama replied, grinning widely, keeping up his appearance as the good, mannerly gentleman._

_“Yeah ditto.” Totomaru-sama said, shrugging, looking indifferent to everyone at the guild._

_When they made it outside the rain that had been pouring had completely stopped, the day was brighter but as usual, she saw no sun. But it didn’t matter to her. Right now with Sol-sama and Totomaru-sama at her side about to go on their first mission together, she felt truly happy at Phantom Lord._

_I miss them, a part of her realized. Sol-sama and her were so close, went on two person missions as often as they could. She and Totomaru-sama bickered, he supposed it was because of the opposite elements but he knew that they were friends, sometimes she even found herself attracted to him. She wondered if he ever felt anything for her. That had been her first good memory at Phantom Lord. She had several others too but none that stuck out to her._

_She remembered meeting Aria-sama, the Air Mage for the first time and how he had promptly burst into tears and scooped her into a massive hug that left her struggling to breathe. He said that he was so happy to meet people who would become his best of friends and that he was so emotional. Juvia thought he was so silly but she always accepted his hugs, she had rarely gotten them threw her life, she hadn’t realized how happy a hug could make her._

_The Element Fours first mission together as S-Class Mages had been so successful, they had done a task that had been meant to last at least a week in three days. Master Jose had been so pleased with them and treated them to dinner and paid their bar tab at the guild. Things were pretty amazing. She remembered sitting late into the night, when it was just her, Aria-sama, Sol-sama and Totomaru-sama getting drunk and talking about everyone in the guild and their hopes for the future._

_Aria-sama had been an emotional drunk, since he was sucha large man it took quite a lot of beer to get him drunk but when he was drunk, he cried a lot more than usual and told them repeatedly how much he loved them. He also told them how he wanted to be a famous opera singer at one point. There had been a long silence after that confession until Totomaru-sama mearly said “please don’t start singi-“ But he was broke off by Aria-sama breaking into song and the rest of them laughing at him which made him cry harder._

_Sol-sama was drunk very easily and was easily the funniest drunk ever. Juvia watched him try and walk around to the back of the bar to get more alcohol and just continuously trip over his awkward feet until he was cursing in French. Eventually Totomaru-sama took pity on him and hopped over the bar and became the barman for everyone. Sol-sama was pretty out standing in the way he could down a bottle of wine in seconds and still crave more. He told them that he’d wanted to be a famous artist and that it was still a big hobby for him. He’d shown Juvia his apartment one day and it was beautifully painted by him and had several drawings and paintings hung up. She was envious of his talent._

_Totomaru-sama had been the responsible drunk. She hadn’t expected it of him, she always thought for someone who never seemed to care about anything but he was very considerate of his team mates when they were drunk and vulnerable. Juvia at around this time had had a crush on him and tried to stay quite dignified, sipping her wine and sat perched on the bar, keeping a long conversation going with him. When Sol-sama and Aria-sama seemed to have passed out, she sat behind the bar with him, speaking of their pasts, their presents and hopes for the future._

_Juvia had insisted to him that he not call her by her last name anymore, that he call her Juvia like everyone else. He decided calling her “Via” would be a good idea. Juvia kicked up a fuss about it, but secretly she had been ecstatic._

_“So, Via, tell me, was Bora really your only boyfriend then?” Totomaru-sama asked and Juvias whole face flushed and she nodded weakly, taking another sip of her wine._

_“Yes, Bora was Juvias only boyfriend, we went out for a while but I suspect he was not faithful to Juvia, he never seemed interested.” Juvia said, shrugging as if to say “what can you do?” She really was sharing everything with Totomaru-sama tonight._

_Totomaru-sama scowled. “I don’t understand, you’re a great girl Via, if not a little unique but that’s a good thing!” He exclaimed, shaking his head._

_“Well Toto-sama, Bora seemed to think that Juvia was too clingy, apparently Juvia was all over him all the time and he did not like that, Juvia was the type of girlfriend to want to be with him constantly.” Juvia said, rolling her eyes. She hadn’t understood why he didn’t like that at the time but she got it now, she had been slightly over bearing with him but she didn’t care, Bora hadn’t been good enough for her!_

_“Toto-sama? I like that nickname.” Totomaru-sama said, a smirk gracing his features and if it was even possible, Juvias face turned so red it resembled the red wine she was drinking._

_“And that asshole? Screw him, he didn’t realize what an amazing girl he had, sucha smart, beautiful girl.” He said, his speech was slightly slurred but Juvia still giggled and patted his hand._

_“You’re so sweet to me Toto-sama, thank you!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She loved hugging Totomaru-sama, he was so warm and toasty. And he smelt so good, so clean. The hug went on probably longer than it should of but he was so handsome and cosy. She suddenly felt heavy breathing and the arms that had been hugging her went limp. She pulled away gently from Totomaru-sama and looking at him she realized he’d fallen asleep._

_“Oh Toto-sama, you silly boy.” Juvia mumbled, bursting into a few giggles and he opened his eyes and watched her laugh and joined her._

_“Alright come on, let’s get these other idiots and all go to the infirmary and sleep there rather than on the floor.” Totomaru-sama whispered, stretching. Juvia nodded and got to her feet in front of him. She noticed Totomaru-sama gazing at her from the ground and she offered him a hand._

_His hand was warm and hers were cold._

_She pulled him to his feet and he stumbled against her._

_His other hand wrapped around her waist to stop her from falling, she giggled and let go of his hand and used both of hers to steady him._

_“Sorry Via.” He mumbled and suddenly Juvia felt so shy. He was so close to her, she looked down and was ready to step back from him when he used his free hand to gently grab her chin and made her look up._

_“Juvia…Would you mind if I kissed you?” He whispered, his dark eyes gazed straight into her dark ones and she felt her knees shake slightly, she was trembling. She didn’t know if she even really liked Totomaru-sama? All she knew was that she desired him, he was so handsome but he was also her team mate? Would this cause problems? She didn’t really care at this moment, Bora had never ever kissed her, Totomaru-sama was only about a year older than her and it was embarrassing that she was nearly seventeen and had never ever kissed anyone._

_“J-Juvia would like it very much if you k-kissed her T-Toto-sama.” She replied and cursed herself silently for stuttering._

_Totomaru-sama chuckled softly and guided her arms around his neck, very gently placed a hand around her waist, Juvia was grateful for this, she felt as if he was teaching her how it should be done._

_He cupped her cheek and leaned down and captured her lips so softly that she was able to pull away if she wished. It was sweet and romantic but this wasn’t how it was like in her love novels. She tightened her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him, pressing her lips fiercer against him. She felt him smirk against her lips and she was gently pressed against the bar. He pulled away and she bit her lip nervously._

_“Your lips are cold,” He whispered and Juvia immediately felt mortified, oh this is so embarrassing oh no oh no oh no…_

_She grabbed her cheeks and grinned playfully at her._

_“I really like it!” Juvia gasped and suddenly he leaned back in and took advantage of her open mouth to kiss her desperately, his tongue tracing over her bottom lip. Juvia quickly matched his actions and she was delighted that they were kissing properly, she felt as if she was finally acting her age kissing a handsome boy who seemed to genuinely like her._

_The memory was gone, that’s all she remembered._

_Totomaru-sama…_

_She remembered that they never spoke of that kiss again, she remembered it happening a few times again. When Christmas came around he sought her for a kiss under the mistletoe, when she was in a particularly stormy mood he would lightly peck her cheek which would cheer her up slightly and disappear. She remembered after one rough mission when she was sure he wouldn’t survive and he did, she had rushed into his arms, hugged him tight and kissed him full on the mouth, with the most passion she ever kissed anyone. He’d swung her around and hugged her tightly after, Aria-sama had come running over sobbing and pulled them both into a bone crushing hug and Sol-sama leapt from the ground and hugged them too, tears in his eyes._

_They had been a family, her Element Four squad. She loved them more then she cared to admit. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss them._

_A memory of Gajeel-kun came flashing to her, a memory she hated the most._

_“Did you do what I asked you?” Master Joses voice rang threw the room, he had gotten stricter since Juiva had first met him but she supposed he was under pressure. Those stupid Fairies, how dare they upset her life and her family’s life like this! She knew this was a mission that had to be done but the idea that they might actually have to go to war with another guild frightened her._

_“Yes master, I attacked that Heartfilia girls friends, they are pinned to some tree near the Fairy Tail guild, and I also made quite the mess of their guild.” Gajeel-kun said, a large proud smirk on his face._

_“Good, if I know that guild like I think I do then they will be attacking on our guild next, Aria!” Master Jose exclaimed, Juvia glanced to her right. All the Element Four had been lined up behind Gajeel-kun, Aria-sama was standing next to her, an unusually calm expression on his face._

_“Yes master.” He said, bowing to Master Jose._

_“I’ll need you and Gajeel-kun at the guild, you will be helping me finish off Makarov.” Master Jose said and Aria-sama and Gajeel-kun glanced at each other and nodded. “Sol, Juvia, I want you two to capture the Heartfilia girl and bring her back to our secret fortress.” Juvia nodded along with Sol-sama, Juvia was very eager to get this plan over and done with. “Totomaru, I want you to stay here and rest, you will have an important job later, defending the Jupitar Cannon.” Toto-sama nodded and Master Jose dismissed them all._

_When they left their masters office, they all began to go their separate way for their plans but Juvia stopped Gajeel-kun._

_“Are you nervous Gajeel-kun?” Juvia asked him, she was making her way downstairs into the guild hall with him, Sol-sama following close behind._

_“Not really, nothing to be nervous about, these Fairy Freaks are nothing Juvia, don’t let them stop you from achieving your goal of capturing the girl.” Gajeel-kun murmured to her, looking around the guild hall to make sure no one was listening in. He stopped her and Sol-sama continued you on to the bar to grab some liquid courage._

_“Remember, our guilds been at war with theirs for some time now over some stupid bullshit but keeping up appearances is important, we don’t wanna look weak do we?” He asked her and she shook her head no. She was used to pep talks from Gajeel-kun before missions, he was so serious when it came to the Phantom Lord guild and its reputation, and he wanted to be known for being a part of the darkest and most powerful guild of all time._

_She remembered when she used to think Gajeel-kun was scary and intimidating but he was really only like that with people he viewed as enemies. Thankfully, he seemed to view Juvia as a close friend. Well maybe friend was being generous, all he ever told her was to be as good as she could be and not let people walk all over her._

_“Fairy Tail does have some powerful Mages, Juvia hates to admit it but they do, do you think we’ll all be okay?” She asked, she didn’t know why she felt the doubt creeping in but there it was. She knew something bad was going to happen today, something that would change her forever. Juvia didn’t know if she wanted that to happen, she was happy enough with how her life was now even if some people couldn’t tell from how she expressed herself._

_Gajeel-kun sighed, she could tell he was getting frustrated with their talk already._

_“Look, Juvia you and Sol have to go no, you have to get the girl! All I can say is that I’m gonna kick those Fairies asses today and you’re gonna do the same and we’re all gonna come back here to the guild, have some celebratory drinks and everything’s gonna be great. Don’t ruin a good war for me! Maybe even I’ll play some more of my awesome music when we get back.” Juvia sweat dropped at the mention of Gajeels music but she was hoping everything else he was saying was true. She could see out of the corner of her eye Aria-Sama and Toto-sama coming down the stairs and moving to join Sol-sama by the bar._

_She needed to go say goodbye to her team._

_“Gajeel-kun, until Juvia sees you again, oh and when we come back you and Juvia must go on a mission together! Juvia wishes good luck!” Juvia said, she couldn’t shake the nervous feeling so she did something she never usually did. She hugged Gajeel-kun quickly and backed away from him._

_“Aw come on Juvia, calm down, everything is gonna go fine, Fairies are gonna get murdered, we’ll maybe go on a mission together, MAYBE. And I’ll see you later.” Gajeel-kun said, patting her not that gently on the head, sending the rest of her team a wave and walking back upstairs._

_She walked towards the other members of The Element Four and accepted a large glass of red wine that Sol-sama had in his hand. She downed it immediately._

_“Juvia feels scared.” She declared, putting down her glass and crossing her arms._

_“Don’t be Juvia, everything will turn out just fine!” Aria-sama said in his deep booming voice and Toto-sama placed a hand on her shoulder._

_“Don’t be so worrisome Via, it’s gonna be a good day, we’ll kill it out there.” Toto-sama said, smiling softly at her. She wished she had deeper feelings for him, it would make things so easy and they could most likely be happy together but all she felt for him was a strong friendship and some desire but she supposed that was natural._

_“Please, both of you, stay safe.” Juvia said, getting on her tippy toes and giving Toto-sama a kiss on the cheek and then doing the same for Aria-sama except she gave him an extremely tight hug. She could feel that he was crying. She wasn’t surprised. Sol-sama said his goodbyes to his friends too, hugging them and wishing them both good luck and said he’d hope for their safety. The boys said the same in return._

_Juvia and Sol-sama decided to split up, Juvia would leave first and Sol-sama would follow underground in his earth form. Juvia sighed, her pink umbrella in her hand, walking out of her guild, her home. As she reached the door, she looked back once more._

_She saw young Mages getting ready for the upcoming battle, they all looked so nervous and she hoped her young comrades the best. Older members of the guild looked excited and were practising their magic. She never really realized how many people were actually in the Phantom Lord guild. So many Mages lives could be lost. So many young children who had just came to start doing missions were going to be in a war they had no real part in._

_Juvia looked directly at the bar. At Aria-sama who was drying his tears, at Sol-sama who was nervously sipping at more wine, at Toto-sama who was actually fidgeting nervously. She looked once more up at the second floor of the guild where Gajeel-kun was staring directly at her. She remembered when she first came here and acted quite spunky and how Gajeel-kun had smirked at her, he told her later on that smirk was him accepting her into the guild._

_She smirked at him. He smirked back and she turned around and left her home, her guild, her Phantom Lord family for the last time._

_It was raining so hard._

_“Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.”_

Juvia woke with a start. She felt that sensation that she had been falling from a building and she was about to hit the ground when she woke up. Juvia sucked in a large breath and touched her cheek. Her face was wet from crying in her sleep.

Juvia glanced outside and saw that it was raining so fierce that she was sure that Magnolia would surely be flooded outside. She felt horrible and immediately tried to calm her emotions but she really couldn’t. All these memories were flooding back too fast. She couldn’t help it.

Juvia burst into tears, remembering her parent’s death, her horrible childhood and the death of her first real family Phantom Lord.

She felt bad too, this was Fairy Tails sad day and here she was, being miserable when she was the cause of such sadness of Fairy Tail.

She grabbed her pillow and pressed her face against it, sobbing into it like a little child, wailing and grossly crying. God if Gray-sama could see her now…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“AHHHHHHHH!”

“GAHHHHHHHHHH!”

On her balcony was where Gray Fullbuster was perched, his fist raised towards her window, a terrified and concerned expression on his face.

“Juvia!! Goddamnit why did you scream? Why are you crying? WHY IS IT RAINING SO HARD?” Gray-sama yelled over the fierce rain but all Juvia could ask him was one question.

“Gray-sama, WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?” She squealed, covering her eyes with the pillow. She heard a loud sigh as he most likely looked down at his naked chest and shorts.

“It doesn’t matter! Juvia let me in, it’s raining out here!” He exclaimed stating the obvious and Juvia squealed again and got up, opened her sliding door and let Gray-sama inside. He got in the door and immediately Juvia left to get him a towel so he could dry himself off.

“Gray-sama, Juvias curious to what you’re doing here.” Juvia stated when she re-entered the room. He took the towel from her with a thankful expression as he began drying his hair and body.

“Well, I came here because the rain has gotten really bad and I was wondering if you had something to do with it because well we’re kinda meant to having a heatwave and this is one of the biggest rainstorms we’ve ever had…” Gray-sama explained and Juvia blushed and sweat dropped. She sighed and sat on her bed.

“Juvias been having a really bad day, Juvia knows everyone at Fairy Tails having a bad day but I just feel horrible today.” She whimpered, staring out the window. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Gray-sama shifting awkwardly, he had no idea how to comfort a sad woman clearly. Something was plaguing her.

“Gray-sama,” Gray-sama looked up at the mention of his name, “Juvia wonders, why you climbed up my balcony, I live on the fourth floor!” She exclaimed and Gray-sama chuckled.

“I was knocking on your door for the past half an hour, I’ve been calling you too but you weren’t answering so I decided to climb up your apartment, no big deal.” Gray-sama said shrugging.

Gray-sama went to so much trouble for me…

“Gray-sama, you’re so kind you didn’t have to go through such bother, Juvia is sure she’ll make the rain disappear soon.” Juvia mumbled, smiling gently at him but even when the love of her life was being so kind to her, nothing could make her feel better. Gray-sama sighed as if reading her thoughts, he sat on the bed next to her.

“Juvia, listen. I know this time last year was a hard time for you, I certainly know it was a hard time for me with me and you fighting like we did,” Juvia frowned, not wanting to remember fighting her beloved like how she remembered everything else today. “but I just want you to know, you’re not alone at Fairy Tail. We’re your family, you can tell us anything that makes you sad. You shouldn’t bottle it up and then come home and cry your eyes out like you were doing! We just want you to be happy.” Gray-sama finished his speech and Juvia felt tears beginning to sting her eyes again. He was right. Everyone at Fairy Tail was her family now and she cared so deeply for them. They would have listened to her woes like she would gladly listen to any of theirs!

“Juvia feels silly now for how she reacted today.” Juvia whispered, blinking back her tears and turning to face Gray-sama who was watching her carefully.

“Don’t feel silly, you have a right to feel sad. You lost a lot this past year but you also gained so much, and we’ve gained so much from having you around.” He said and Juvias heart was sure it was going to burst, her cheeks were so red and she was so happy in this moment.

“Gray-sama…Thank you for always being so kind to Juvia. Juvia knows she can be a lot to handle but it’s just because she loves your company so much, and she loves her Fairy Tail home too.” She said and Gray-sama chuckled in response, wrapping an arm around her gently.

“Sometimes you do scare me a little Juvia, but we’re friends, I’m happy as long as you are.” He said and she grinned, she knew that if it was any other girl at the guild who Gray-sama was close with he would possibly react like this. But right now in this moment with him, she felt special, she felt loved.

She felt like she was right at home in his arms.

“Thank you, Gray-sama, for always being a friend to Juvia.” She whispered and he squeezed her tighter.

They sat like that for some time. It was so refreshing and nice, his arm tightly around her, her head on his shoulder, her eyes shut, one of her hands had reached down to hold his other one. She was glad when he allowed her too.

“Juvia, look. The rain stopped.”

Juvia opened her eyes. The rain was gone. The sun was back again, she squeezed Gray-samas hand tight and he squeezed back.


End file.
